Bickering Makes The Heart Fonder
by DELETED113213213
Summary: Random drabbles centered around everyone's favorite amber-eyed hanyou and sweet miko. WEEKLY UPDATES
1. Fishtail Braid

**'Ello, 'ello! Yea..I write Inuyasha fanfiction too. I first got into it mainly because of my insomnia but it was too good to let go! I'm not entirely satisfied with this ficlet but I hope it's just me. Hope you like!**

* * *

><p>"But it's sooo pretty…" The words came wistfully from the girl as she eyed the object of her desire.<p>

"It's not pretty. It's just hair Kagome."

She gasped dramatically.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at her in response. "Come on. Let's do something else instead, like watch your television or…..go to the mall?" A hopeful look passed over his face.

The girl simply smiled at the pitiful attempt to change her mind.

"No," she stated firmly, "I really want to try this new type of braid and I need someone with long hair. Who else am I going to use? Miroku's and Shippo's hair is just too short. And now so is Sango's since she cut hers last month. Just lend me your head for a half an hour." She took a step closer to the hanyou before widening her bright grey eyes. "Please?"

His own vivid amber-goldens screwed shut as he spun around turning his back on the crafty miko.

"Nah uh. You can wipe that look right off ya face Kagome. I am NOT letting you do that to me. It's girly!" It was assumed from his attitude that he thought himself unwavering in his decision. But Kagome pulled out her trump card with neither hesitation nor shame.

"Well…I guess I can go through the well and find Koga-sama. I'm _sure_ he's let me braid his—"

As the full extent of what Kagome was saying finally comprehended with Inuyasha, he spun back around and grabbed Kagome's arm. Marching over to the vanity on the far wall of her bedroom, he plopped down on the cushioned stool before it and dryly met Kagome's amused sparkling eyes in the mirror.

"Do your worst." He deadpanned.


	2. Potty Mouth

**Based off of a real conversation.**

* * *

><p>"His laugh is <em>so fucking<em> annoying."

The girl seated on the couch next to him snorted but kept her gaze focused on the sight before her.

"I mean, I don't see why that big-nosed guy hasn't knocked the shit out of him yet."

A snicker coming from the other side of Inuyasha unpleasantly reminded Kagome of her surroundings. Her eyes snapping away from the screen, she quickly reached up and pinched one of Inuyasha's velvety white ears between two of her fingers.

"Hey! Watch the cursing around Souta."

Inuyasha tried to squirm away from the pinch but Kagome only gripped harder earning a yelp from the hanyou.

"Damn wench—_ahhh_, I mean cut that shit—_no, no,_ I mean hell I'm sorr-_weeee_." His voice neared falsetto levels as Kagome tugged his head around, glaring at him to make sure he didn't slip again.

"Geez, Kagome. Lay off Inuyasha would you." The inky-haired girl let go of the wincing hanyou only to reach across him and solidly flick her younger brother in the forehead.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Just think about how you'd feel right now if you had kept your mouth shut." From the pointed look in her eyes, it was obvious the statement was meant for the both of them.

Two glares met a smug gaze before the smirker turned back to the colorful cartoon playing on the television screen in front of them.

"Now back to this Spongebob episode…"


	3. Zapping PopTarts

"Hey Kagome?"

"Huh?" She flipped her head trying to get her bangs out of her eyes while simultaneously shoving aside a heavy cast iron skillet.

"Can I get one of those iced tart things?" She was sure that if she turned around she would be struck through the heart with widened golden eyes and perked white ears. But she didn't mind at all so she didn't bother with looking over her shoulder.

"A Pop-Tart? Yeah, sure." The girl ducked back down to renew her valiant search for an elusive bundt cake pan in the cluttered cabinets beneath the kitchen sink of her home. She frowned as she moved the sixth cupcake pan she had came across out of her way. Kagome knew her mom was a cooking enthusiast with endless time on her hands but just about every man-made cookery container was crammed under there. She unconsciously noted the sounds of Inuyasha handling the aluminum wrapped Pop-Tart behind her and started to open her mouth to remind him—_THERE_!

The side of the shiny bundt cake pan sat just out of her reach at the back of the spacious cabinet. Kagome poked her tongue out in concentration as she leant in further and after a few straining seconds, latched onto the edge of the pan.

"Yesssss!" She hissed under her breath as she moved to pull it out.

But it didn't budge. A look of aggravation and confusion crossed her face before she realized the obvious problem.

A bulky green crock pot rested mostly on top of the cake pan.

A growl of exasperation came from the miko before she grudgingly moved even deeper into the cabinet. She grunted as she picked the crock pot up and placed—dropped—it into an open crevice.

Suddenly Inuyasha spoke from behind Kagome just as she had grabbed the cake pan again and finally started pulling it out.

"Uhhh, Kagome?"

"What do you want." It wasn't stated as a question.

"What does it mean if there are…." He trailed off. Since half of her attention was on Inuyasha, she clipped her hand on the side of a skillet in her way.

"Ouuuch! Spit it out Inuyasha!" She had the pan halfway out.

"This damn top tart is making sparks!"

Later she had to give herself credit for both comprehending and acting so quickly. She even had the pretense to scoot back before she tried to stand so she didn't bang her head.

Kagome jumped up and shot over to the microwave shoving Inuyasha aside in the process. Sparks danced around the still aluminum covered Pop-Tart making the microwave shudder as if it was about to blow up.

She popped the microwave open with one hand while snatching up a pair on conveniently available tongs out of the dish rack to her left. Before Inuyasha come do more than blink, the Pop-Tart was in the kitchen sink with water running over it; Kagome was glaring at him with one hand propped on her hip.

"You didn't know that aluminum foil isn't supposed to go in microwaves?"

He fidgeted. "Yes."

"So why would you—oh, you _didn't_ know."

"I just said that." Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha walking away and rolling his eyes.

"Hey! Come back! I'm irritated with you, you can't be irritated with me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Admittedly I did this when I was like 7 and ran screaming to my mom when it happened...leaving the Pop-Tart in there.<strong>


	4. The Sims 3

"So you mean to tell me that there are tiny humans living in that thing? And you can control them?"

Sunshine gold orbs were narrowed in consternation, disbelievingly eying the moving pictures before him.

They then flickered to the profile of the girl sitting beside him and in a patronizing yet undeniable sexy gesture arched a silver eyebrow.

"If you control them, then while did you just set that man on fire? Look." A clawed hand indicated the flaming screaming person. "He's dying." The statement was said with such despondency that the girl sighed, tearing her gaze away from the scene to finally give him a brief glance.

"Inuyasha, I've already told you. These aren't _real _humans; they're virtual, meaning fake, ones that are called Sims. And yes I control them but I did _not_ set that man on fire. He's the one who walked over there and started cooking unsupervised while I was busy letting his wife make friends at the park. Plus all he was cooking in the first place were toaster pastries which wouldn't even have burned if he hadn't left them in the oven."

He pondered her words for a moment then nodded before turning back to watch the screen. Together they solemnly watched as the man's screams abruptly cut off before he crumbled to the ground in the fetal position. A black ghostly spectacle appeared beside the charred figure and disappeared with it as quickly as it had formed.

Left behind were his sobbing children gathered around a urn that had materialized after the body and Grim Reaper had left.

Shaking his head, Inuyasha briskly pushed away from Kagome's computer desk. "This game is sad as hell." He started to leave the room but spun back around and marched back over to the computer.

"And you," he pointed a finger in Kagome's surprised face, "are an evil and twisted woman!"

With that exclamation, Inuyasha stalked out her bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

The miko sat in stunned silence for a moment before bursting out in giggles. Finally through her chuckling, she managed to get out, "You weren't saying that last night."

Somewhere from downstairs, an angry voice rang out, "And I heard that!"

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was LONG overdue. And I haven't abandoning my <span>Avatar: The Last Airbender<span> fanfic. I've just been tied up in the last months of my high school career and watching The Legend of Korra. I gotta admit, the new storyline HAS been throwing me off a little. But I will focus my mind to get a new chapter out, trust me!**


	5. Warning: Area Prone To Explosions

**After updating my ATLA fic this morning, I decided to get on the literary ball and write Chapter 5. Sorry for rarely updating. I will do much better from now on.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Just get up and hand it to me."<p>

"…."

"Get your lazy behind up."

"…..Leave me alone."

"What? I could be 'leaving you alone' if you hadn't come through the well today!"

"It was hot on the other side."

"Don't whine, it isn't becoming of you."

"Shut up wench."

A vein appeared on Kagome's forehead. "Look dog-boy, you're in my house, lounging on my couch, and cooling off in my air conditioner. And you won't even get up and—"

"Geez Kagome, if I had wanted someone to talk my head off, I would have stayed with Shippo and Miroku."

It was a wonder the vein didn't rupture. The miko swiftly leaped to her feet and strode over to the now alarmed hanyou. "Get out."

Inuyasha looked like he was stuck behind a rock and a pointy place. "…No?"

The crash normally wouldn't have worried Mrs. Higurashi because that was commonplace whenever Inuyasha visited. But what startled her enough to leave the kitchen and investigate was the actual shaking of the floor beneath her.

The scene that greeted her was one to give her headaches for weeks.

There was a…crater? Yes, that was the only way she could describe it. There was a large smoking crater where her leather couch used to sit but Kagome and Inuyasha were nowhere to be found. Then she heard the cursing. And it wasn't only a masculine voice doing it.

She hurried over to the hole in the floor mentally seething as her mind began calculating the cost of the damage. "Kagome!"

A dust-covered form topped with inky hair stiffened before pushing herself up on a squirming mass of debris.

"Is that Inuyasha?" Kagome's mouth open and closed before looking down at the now shifting pile underneath her as if she had never seen it in her life.

"Oh this…yeah." Her offhanded tone was betrayed by her nervous tic of wringing her fingers. Before Mrs. Higurashi could set her verbal hooks in her daughter, the dust pile grew arms and pushed Kagome off of it.

A pair of eyes popped open to reveal honey golds. Both females watched in silence as Inuyasha coughed and then sneezed, dislodging his crown of dust and debris from his head. Glaring at the now snickering miko out the corner of his eye, he threw his voice up to the woman looking down at them.

"Okka-san can you help me wash my hair?"

Mrs. Higurashi's face instantly softened at the idea and acquiesced. With only a slight stirring of dust, Inuyasha was standing beside her and letting her lead him away. Once the older woman was lost in her out loud thoughts of which shampoo to use, the hanyou turned away to stick his tongue out at the girl still stuck in the deep hole.

"Why you little…" Kagome opened her mouth to scream bloody murder but paused at the sound of shifting above her head. Warily she looked up only to personally greet a blanket of plaster.

"ACK!"


	6. Any Sane Person Would Be Wary

A sigh.

Inuyasha glanced up briefly before going back to his current task of rubbing Buyo's soft underbelly.

The atmosphere was calm and lax, lulling the hanyou into an almost hypnotic state as Buyo meowed sleepily in response to his ministrations. He had begun to idly wonder if Mrs. Higurashi had cooked any ramen when another sigh came from the girl seated on the bed across from him.

'_What's going on with—'_

He cut the thought off. She was baiting him. Then when he asked, all his peace would be gone. He knew her game.

He bent closer to Buyo and began giving the cat his steadfast attention.

She shifted over to the end of the bed and sighed for a third time, much louder and more like a huff.

She was demanding regard; it only meant suffering for him.

With a pretense of composure that completely defied his rising panic, he sat Buyo aside and casually stood up. A plaintive meow drifted up to him accompanied with a feeble swat before the cat waddled out the room. Feeling the girl's eyes on him, he engrossed himself with picking strands of Buyo's coat off him while turning to the door.

"I-uh, am going to go downstairs and—"

"Inuyasha…"

"—hangout with your mom a little—"

"Inuyasha."

"—while. Then I'll see if your granddad needs—"

"INUYASHA!"

He reflexively flinched before peeking at her out of the corner of his eye. "Yes?"

The girl hopped off of the bed, the action itself making the hanyou flinch again, and walked over and stood in front of him. Her azure orbs pitifully peered up at him before she grabbed one of his hands.

"Why are you trying to get away from me?"

The hanyou leaned in closely making the girl go cross-eyed to keep him in her vision.

"Because Kagome," he said slowly and delicately as if he was speaking to an incompetent child. "You frighten me."

They both watched silently as he struggled to pull his hand out of her gasp. Several moments passed in his efforts while Kagome plaintively held on.

Finally after a full on minute, the hanyou went limp before he spoke with quiet defeat, "Please let me go."

* * *

><p><strong>Going to do much better with my stories with the summer break. Start looking for <em>weekly updates<em> for this particular one!**


End file.
